


I Wanna Be The Very Best

by MnstrCutie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Pokemon League, Pokemon Trainers, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrCutie/pseuds/MnstrCutie
Summary: Izuku is determined to the be the very best pokémon trainer around. Better than All Might even! But in order to do so, he'll need to work hard. Luckily, he's got a lot of people and pokémon willing to help him achieve his dreams.





	I Wanna Be The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invictus1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invictus1412/gifts).

> Commissioned fic!

Izuku isn’t _ gifted _ his starter pokémon so much as he is lucky enough to be found by her. You see, unlike some of the other kids who turned ten or eleven and received a starter from a family member or a friend or local Professor and promptly set off on their journeys, Izuku is just five years old when he gets in trouble and his starter ends up saving his life. 

He was a clumsy kid—or more accurately, he was _ clumsier _ back then and did his very best to avoid tripping himself up doing simple things like walking now with moderate levels of success. Nowhere near as clever as Katsuki was at navigating the rough terrain of the rocky outcrop on Dagobah beach where young Corphish and Magikarp splashed around or as skilled as the blond was at climbing trees in search of the elusive Ho-oh.

It was on one such excursion for the legendary flying pokémon, Izuku had been trailing too far behind his blond best friend and was attempting to climb a particularly tall tree to get his bearings when his foot had slipped on a thin branch and he’d gone careening downward, shrieking and afraid.

A tender-hearted Chikorita, smaller than most and boasting golden-green color with a bright bronzy head leaf, darted out from the underbrush and reached out its vines to steady Izuku before he met the ground painfully. She herself ended up a little worse for wear as her body cushioned the boy’s fall but seemed to accept the boy’s apologies and gratitude. 

He carried her all the way back home with Kacchan hot on his heels berating him for acting foolish. Izuku took the verbal beating well but expressed a desire to thank the pokémon properly by taking her back home to get healed up and fed. The Chikorita—bundled up in his little arms and enjoying the scritches he gave her just under the necklace of little buds she had—made no protests. She’d clearly chosen him as hers and vice versa.

So Izuku had gotten out of the whole situation with a few scrapes from rough tree bark, a lengthy scolding from his parents. But more importantly, he’d gotten himself a brand new friend in the form of a shiny Grass type little sweetheart. Chikorita, who Izuku called Anzuchan because she was sweet and golden like a ripe apricot, was honestly the biggest reason why Izuku wanted to be a trainer. 

Not just any trainer, either, but the very best one. He wanted to grow up and befriend more wonderful pokémon. He wanted to encourage and save others the way his beloved Anzuchan had done with him as a child. He also wanted to be amazing like his friend Kacchan was. Like Yuuei’s Champion, All Might, was.

Of course, it wasn’t as simple as it sounded on paper. 

Even if Izuku had the advantage of a shiny pokémon and the chance to start training younger than some others, there was more to winning battles and being a hero than just blind optimism and reading up on things like status effects and how to determine a pokémon’s Ability without actually having received a Pokédex from a Professor yet. 

If there was one thing Izuku was good at though, it was learning quickly and thoroughly. More than that, he genuinely loved all pokémon, from his darling savior Anzuchan to the cantankerous Stunktank that the old man in the house next to the Midoriya’s apartment complex had who made a point of eating Berries from the man’s backyard and releasing a Belch whenever anyone came too close to the property. 

Each pokémon was unique and incredible to Izuku. He was always so thankful to be apart of such a beautiful world full of all sorts of different creatures with amazing personalities and strengths. 

Izuku’s pokémon always flourished under his care and training, their affection levels climbing exponentially thanks to his dedication to not only feeding and cleaning them as one should but to understanding them inside and out. 

He kept heavily detailed notes on their favorite foods and activities. Where they liked to be pet and scratched and patted. If they preferred to travel at his side or in his arms or on his shoulder outside of their pokéballs. 

Anzuchan typically liked to walk beside Izuku with a vine wrapped around Izuku’s wrist which she tugged on whenever she became tired, a simple way to alert him that she’d be retreating into her pokéball to rest. 

His Ralts, Rara-kun, was a bit on the needy side, often expressing an eagerness to be held. The first few weeks they met, Rara-kun was practically a necklace, hanging off of Izuku’s neck whenever he could. And Izuku’s Riolu, aptly named All Might Jr, seemed happiest walking hand-in-hand with Izuku, even after he’d grown into a Lucario.

And Izuku made sure to _ never _ force an evolution if a pokémon wasn’t ready; his Electrike, for instance, didn’t seem to want to become a Manectric ever, and he respected that. Arashi was a very strong and dependable Electrike who Izuku trusted in battle often.

Izuku’s mother Inko (though she hated to know he and his partners would leave to fight and explore dangerous parts of the region) was also immensely supportive. She even helped Izuku get permission from their landlord to plant a green Apricorn tree in the yard. That way, he could bring the tough fruits to a specialist in the city and have them turned into Friend Balls.

Friend Balls would make his pokémon that much happier and more comfortable around him. And all of that culminated in a very passionate and hard-working team of Izuku and his pokémon partners resolute in their desire to become the best and endlessly loyal to each other.

But if Izuku had to owe his successes and the development of his teammates to one person, in particular, he’d have to say it was all thanks to Kacchan. 

Bakugou Katsuki was a natural-born prodigy, the son of the first Normal-type Elite Four member ever, Bakugou Masaru, and his wife Mitsuki. Mitsuki was not only a national fashion mogul but also a ten-time Master Rank Contest winner in both the Beauty and Toughness categories with her iconic team of Magearna, Lopunny, Delphox, Diancie, and Ninetales. 

Kacchan was every bit as talented and powerful as his parents were, with the added benefit of having easier access to the highest quality of everything from Luxury Pokéballs to Full Restores to expensive TMs thanks to his family’s established wealth. He excelled in everything and had started battling even before Izuku did, taking on older kids with his trusty Cyndaquil.   


Lord Explodo Kills, Kacchan’s Cyndaquil, was a gift from his parents on his fourth birthday and by the end of that year, the feisty pokémon was ready for a fight and Kacchan was all too happy to test out his brilliance in battle with anyone and everyone. 

Kacchan was constantly challenging others, claiming he could beat any “shitty extra” and looking for a battle as soon as his eyes met another trainer’s. His aggressive tactics and loud taunting were backed up by the intimidation factor of a strong starter with a great stat spread coupled with a well-placed Ember or Flame Wheel that was pretty much always at the ready.

And when Cyndaquil inevitably grew up and evolved into Typhlosion who could use Eruption? Kacchan and Lord Explodo Kills were pretty much unstoppable. Even if, as they traveled across the region, Kacchan’s team (all Fire and Fighting types, except for Aegislash) were often at a type disadvantage thanks to the sheer amount of Water and Flying types around, they never failed to crush their opposition. Kacchan and his crew...were Izuku’s image of victory.

As of yet, the blond and his teammates managed to remain undefeated. Kacchan always boasted that he was going to be the next Champion. That he’d become even stronger than Toshinori “All Might” Yagi, who’d been Yuuei’s Pokémon Champion for _ years _ and would finally dethrone the man from his pedestal of greatness. 

Izuku wanted to win against All Might too, but he wanted to do that so he could do the same good work that All Might had done; helping Pokémon Professor David Shield research move sets and update both the national and international Pokédex, donating his vast wealth to places like pokémon daycare centers and training schools, orphanages, and hospitals, as well as personally Flying to natural disaster areas to save the lives of humans and pokémon alike whenever he could.

All Might’s heroism didn’t end with just charities and research either. The man had nearly single-handedly broken apart one of the largest and most insidious pokémon trafficking and racketeering rings in the region when he was in his prime. Even now, his name alone was often enough to deter criminals and villains from doing harm. His legacy served to inspire countless other burgeoning young do-gooders as well, Izuku and Kacchan included. 

And the best way to get to All Might’s level was to explore and gain as much experience (for both himself and his partners) as he could. And Kacchan was the best way for Izuku and his team to improve. Kacchan’s natural proclivity towards battle and pokémon-rearing not only encouraged Izuku to do better but gave him a clear goal to work towards.

Not only that, but Kacchan himself had more experience under his belt just by virtue of being a few years older than Izuku. Their age gap was just five years but it felt like a decade to Izuku. 

He always felt as if he was playing catch-up with Kacchan but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Kacchan was amazing and Izuku longed for the day he’d be just as good. Dreamed of possibly even surpassing him at some point. Though if he did, he knew Kacchan would do his best to take back the number one spot. That sheer, unbridled determination and drive were two of Kacchan’s many wonderful traits.

As Katsuki aged, his skills and proficiency in class became concrete targets for Izuku to match and ultimately transcend. It was just...well...the surpassing part had yet to happen. Don’t get things wrong, Izuku was steadily becoming a good trainer and his pokémon were all wonderful, but Kacchan had always been on another level.

The first time they faced off against each other in a mock battle, the blond’s Cyndaquil had not only knocked out Anzuchan but scorched Izuku’s sneakers and pants. He’d cried so much that day and Kacchan had teased him for it, calling him a stupid Deku, but the older boy had carried Izuku and his fainted pokémon all the way back home to get patched up anyway.

It gave Inko a good excuse to give Izuku his bright red Running Shoes his father had sent from overseas early too, even though they were supposed to be a birthday present from the man. Regardless, that day had been the start of a decade-long rivalry between Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku vowed to himself and to Kacchan that he’d defeat the blond in a fair battle one day.

He just...had yet to make good on his promise. He’d come close a few times, especially in recent years now that both boys had reached adolescence but Katsuki still won each and every battle. In fact, he seemed to have gotten even more competitive as time went on, eager to beat Deku’s team and take a special type of payment from the boy.

See, while the Midoriya’s may not have been dirt poor, they weren’t particularly well-off either. And though his initial battles with Kacchan had been without wagers of any kind, when Izuku hit the age of eleven, sixteen-year-old Katsuki came to the conclusion that there should be more to the young boy losing all of their matches that just gaining experience. 

But he didn’t want to take any of Inko’s hard-earned Pokédollars. Or anything Izuku had earned himself from his own battles against other trainers or from odd jobs he did for various people he stumbled across who needed assistance. No, Katsuki looked for a different type of payment: Izuku himself.

So the new plan was that whenever Izuku lost a challenge against Katsuki—which to date had been...quite a lot of times—the curly-haired little optimist would be tasked with giving his time, his expressions, his sounds, his _ body _, to his best friend. For Katsuki to enjoy as he saw fit.

Initially, it started out chaste. Katsuki won a match; Izuku had to fold his laundry and put it away for him. Katsuki won a match; Izuku had to come over to his house and play the latest game he bought (Katsuki usually won those matches too.) Katsuki won a match; Izuku had to be his friend’s butler for the day and fetch him drinks and snacks whenever he wanted him to.

Around the time they shared their first kiss—“tch, you’ll _ never _ get kissed by a pretty girl cuz you’re always such a weak little Deku, so I’ll just steal it myself before you cry about it”—Kacchan’s requests, well demands really, became...a lot more creative. And a lot more embarrassing.

Nowadays when Izuku lost, he’d have to do things like put on a Skitty cosplay and crawl around Kacchan’s floor, then curl up in his lap so the other boy could glide his warm hands all over Izuku’s body. Slipping under the outfit now and then to touch soft skin. 

Or be subjected to a tickling session that ended in him being breathless under Katsuki, the blond’s hard length pressed to Izuku’s and the tips of his ears red as his fingers danced over Izuku’s tummy until he cried.

From there it moved on to things like wearing a prototype skirt and matching undergarments that Mitsuki had designed and dancing around for Katsuki, Izuku forced to flashing his small chest and perky ass. All while Katsuki languidly stroked himself, red eyes never leaving Izuku’s flushed body as it nervously undulated and shimmied.

The demands grew more and more overtly sexual as time passed and Izuku was helpless to stop it. For one, he truly felt it was fair for Katsuki to get some sort of payment for all the help he’d given Izuku and his teammates over the years. And in all honesty...Izuku liked being useful. He liked being the center of Katsuki’s attention in the same way the other boy had always been his own.

So Izuku simply agreed to every request. 

Sucked Katsuki’s cock on the side of the road, only a few short bushes and the blond’s massive Houndoom serving as a guard dog preventing people from seeing Izuku on his knees, head bobbing up and down on his best friend and rival’s dick. Fingered himself while Kacchan filmed him. And inevitably the new normal for Izuku became him being forced face down, ass up, Kacchan thrusting inside him with a hand wrapped around the back of Izuku’s neck.

...Izuku couldn’t deny that he liked it. Liked the roughness of being used, of earning bruises on his knees and red handprints on his ass, of having both his holes stuffed will cum until he passed out. To him, it was more experience. It felt right to do it, to give in to his filthy desires and be ruined by Kacchan’s cock. 

His pokémon always fought long and hard to win. So Izuku did the same, doing his best to take everything that Katsuki gave him. To push past his body’s limits and do better, become stronger, to go beyond. Like All Might always said: Plus Ultra! 

And Kacchan was always happy to help. To teach Izuku a new lesson about fighting or pleasing a man. So it didn’t come as much of a surprise when Kacchan brought his pokémon into the other part of Izuku’s training. When Izuku was fifteen and already gotten a few Gym Badges under his belt, Kacchan had won himself a Fire Stone in _ his _latest win against a Gym Leader and promptly used the stone on his Growlithe. 

Try as Izuku and his team might, Kacchan’s newly evolved pokémon was just too difficult to beat. The fast and fiery Arcanine had taken down Anzuchan—who had only just blossomed into a beautiful Bayleef herself at that time—easily, but the once playful pup had gotten more than a little excited during the match. The big dog wound up jumping right over to go after Izuku next. 

Kacchan had been quick to run over and shout at his pokémon for trying to harm a human but he realized at the same time that Izuku did that Arcanine wasn’t being aggressive at all. At least not in a violent sense. Instead, the massive beast had pinned Izuku on his back and was sniffing and licking at the sweat that slid down the boy’s neck from all the heat radiating off the large furred body. 

Between Arcanine’s thick striped legs, a plump red erection bobbed in the air, its pointed tip dripping precum down onto both the ground and Izuku’s thighs. Katsuki had taken one look at Izuku’s face—registered the slightly glazed over green eyes, the warm flush, the sheen of saliva on the boy’s lips as he licked them before digging his teeth into the bottom one to poorly stifle a pathetic whimper—and smirked.

He’d known then that Izuku was just as aroused as Arcanine was. And Katsuki gleefully took advantage of that fact. Soon enough, Izuku had his pants thrown to the side in tatters, Arcanine’s thick tongue fucking into his hole as the boy mindlessly begged for more and rocked his hips back onto the wet appendage. 

And he certainly got more. In the form of a cock, knotted and so hot it felt like it melted Izuku from the inside out in a mind-numbing wave of carnal pleasure, fucking so deep and rough and _ wild _in his ass that the boy’s stomach bulged out. His cries of pleasure filling the air as Arcanine knotted him. 

The pokémon’s and the boy’s tongues lolling out and drooling saliva in mirrored images of bliss, Izuku’s eyes rolling back in his head as his moans stuttered out into hiccuping breaths while his stomach was pumped full with enough cum to make him look bloated, pregnant even...that turned out to just be the start of it.

Soon enough, every match between Izuku and Kacchan ended in the defeated freckled teen being trussed up and fucked by not only Kacchan’s pokémon but the blond himself. 

It became a part of their routine; Izuku pinned down by Kacchan’s Throh while the blond creampied him, Kacchan’s Infernape forcing Izuku to gag around his dick while his large furry balls tickled Izuku’s face, the tail of Kacchan’s Salazzle spearing quick into his hole alongside Kacchan’s cock...any and every one of Kacchan’s pokémon was a potential new “playmate” for Izuku.

And he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of the scent and feel and taste of cum, the weight of it rounding out his stomach after a good, hard fucking. Loved dropping to his hands and knees and worshipping Katsuki, who had given him so much and was so generous about teaching him more and more each time they met up.

Even Izuku’s own pokémon got involved now and then, their own affection for him bubbling up and over, several of them both excited and eager to show their appreciation for how well he took care of them. Excited to prove themselves as just as good as Kacchan’s partners. 

All Might Jr., in particular, liked to rub his tapered cock against Izuku at any given opportunity and occasionally slip inside the boy, muzzle gently nipping at Izuku’s chest while his hips pistoned in and out at inhuman speeds. And once Anzuchan evolved into a Meganium, she often lent a hand—or rather a vine—to keep the boy from squirming around too much as the hilt of Kacchan’s Aegislash (roughly the length and thickness of his own arm) buried itself in his ass. 

The cold metallic feel of that hilt was a welcome reprieve in between the throbbing warmth of Kacchan’s dick and any of his Fire-type companions. But as delicious as it was to get his mind (and occasionally his cock) blown by various hot-blooded pokémon, he had to admit he loved being fucked by Kacchan the most.

Maybe it was the fact that he’d known Kacchan for so long. Maybe it was the long, rough, messy kisses he gave that made Izuku’s mouth feel like it was being fucked as thoroughly as his ass was. Maybe it was the way his friend could actually talk. The filthy, ridiculous things he’d say.

“So pretty tightening up around my cock. Been practicing your own Vice Grip, huh Deku?”

“Look at you, fucking slobbering all over my dick. Such a beautiful little whore. You love when I fuck your throat, don’t you? Love the way I make you choke on it. Love to drink it all down like the well-trained cumslut you are.”

“Good boy, Deku. Swallow it all. Filthy little slut. So damn cute. You know if you beat me next time, you might not end up on your knees again...ha, who am I kidding? You’ll never win against me. I’m the fucking best. And you’d never turn down a chance to guzzle my cum, right Deku? Such a fucking disgrace. I love it. You’re perfect like this.”

“What kind of a trainer lets their little Teddiursa watch him get fucked in the tall grass like a bitch in heat? You gonna teach him how to fuck you next? Bet he’d evolve into an Ursaring real fast if he knew it would get his dick in your greedy little fuckhole quicker.”

“How the fuck are you still so tight? Mmm, this fucking ass was made for me. That must be it. Bet you were fucking yourself on your Octillery’s tentacles before we even started this thing, wishing it was me getting you off instead. I’m right, aren’t I, Deku? Fuck! Tell me, baby boy! Tell me you always wanted my cock stirring up your insides!!”

And Izuku said yes. Of course he did. How could he not? Kacchan may have been a bit off as far as how Izuku’s masturbation sessions in the past had gone—though now he was definitely interested in trying out Octillery’s tentacles, how he hadn’t thought of that already was astonishing, honestly—Kacchan _ had _been the center of all Izuku’s sexual thoughts since he first started having them.

Kacchan was just so...perfect. Handsome, mature, talented, strong, confident. He was the most admirable person next to All Might himself and Kacchan was also an actual part of Izuku’s daily life. Kacchan was the person who Izuku looked up to and learned countless lessons from about the world, about pokémon, about battles and sex and friendship.

Izuku didn’t really have a choice but to fall for him. The only thing was...well. They weren’t exactly exclusive. At least, Izuku didn’t think they were. From how Kacchan spoke and behaved, Izuku didn’t think the blond bothered fucking anyone else in his spare time. He was far too dedicated to his dream of becoming the Champion. 

But Izuku couldn’t help himself from spreading his legs and opening his mouth wide for just about every ojisan he met in his travels around the region. He liked keeping the Pokédollars he won from defeating other trainers to fund his journey and help create the most optimal settings for all his pokémon friends to thrive in. 

Things like bicycles for traveling difficult terrain, evolution stones...they all cost a pretty penny, after all. So it was good to save up. And if he saved a little money here and there from sporadic losses to more experienced trainers by sucking them off? Well, it was a win-win situation, really. 

And with Izuku’s own father out of the picture, he might have given a few freebies to some attractive older men...okay, a _ lot _of attractive older men. Some not even all that attractive. And he may or may not have called quite a few of them daddy at some point or another. But that was between him and several gentlemen all along the various Routes of his Yuuei. 

Of course, he wasn’t always on the side of the street being plowed. He had some dignity and class after all. A lot of his favorite experiences happened away from the Routes actually. It was just that as he and his team gained experience, they were all excited to continue their journey and explore more. Make new memories, new friends, delve into all that Yuuei had to offer. So they spent a decent amount of time just moving between towns and interesting locales.

Like the time he rode the mayor of Hosu’s cock while they were being carried out around the expansive city by a very docile Tauros. Or when he’d accidentally stumbled in on the mating season of a few Dragonites and ended up _ several _feet in the air, dangling off a wild Dragonite’s sharply curved and wonderfully ribbed cock. Izuku remembers feeling light-headed from cumming so much at a higher altitude than he was used to. Got a good new teammate out of it, though!

And there was also that one tourist couple who spitroasted him on the balcony of that fancy hotel right next to the Dagobah beach. He thinks it was called something like Paradise Resort or Wonder Resort or something. Regardless, the place was luxurious and expensive. Normally, Izuku would never have gotten a chance to see such a beautiful building without shelling out most of his savings but he’d lucked out when the couple had challenged him on the boardwalk earlier. 

Izuku’s face had been covered with a Vulpix mask to preserve his identity from anyone who happened to look over, but every other inch of his skin was laid bare for all to see. A whole slew of people at the beach had watched and some even openly touched themselves to the sight of the young boy getting railed not far away from where they were sunbathing and playing beach volleyball. 

...That was a really good day for him. Who knew he was such an exhibitionist? Well, Kacchan did. But Kacchan knew everything about him, in all fairness. And Izuku knew Katsuki just as well. With each passing year though, the gap between their levels as trainers grew shorter and shorter. And subsequently, Izuku grew closer to achieving his goal of becoming the next All Might.

Katsuki’s goal remained the same but when All Might stepped down as Champion, seeking to open up the title slot for another and teach the next generation of trainers instead, the blond went off on his own to demand that the former Champion take him on in battle. Izuku would have followed him but Katsuki had been _ very _ clear that he wanted to beat All Might on his own time and that Izuku was still too young.

Though the words had hurt at first, Izuku knew that his friend had a point. Izuku himself didn’t feel as if he was truly ready to take on All Might yet; he didn’t want to challenge his childhood hero until he was absolutely sure that he could and would win. He wanted to make himself, Kacchan, and All Might proud by doing it right the first time.

However, All Might’s retirement from his position as Number One allowed for the highest-ranking member of the Elite Four to slide into his place. Todoroki Enji, the man whose name carried almost equal weight as All Might himself did, was declared the new Champion of Yuuei. 

Known under the moniker of “Endeavor” for his steadfast determination and the fiery effort he put into all his battles, Endeavor was a trainer who specialized in predominantly Dragon types with a penchant for using Fire moves. The signature team that allowed him to earn and keep his spot in the Elite Four for nearly as long as All Might had been the Champion consisted of Salamence, Hydreigon, Tyrantrum, Charizard, Garchomp, and his famous Incineroar. 

Despite being a Dragon-type trainer, Incineroar was the pokémon most often associated with Endeavor as they were an iconic sight together, sharing a similarly massive and broad muscular build. Together they’d helped All Might and the other Elite Four take down criminals. Moreover, Incineroar’s impressive Fire moves and impressive strength helped during rescues, clearing debris and lifting victims out of harm’s way. 

Izuku idolized the stern and stoic man almost as much as he did Kacchan and All Might. The young teen was excited beyond all belief to think that he’d get the chance to face off against him. Of course, he had to work his way to the Yuuei Pokémon League first. That in itself wasn’t too difficult thanks to all the hard work he and his team had put into becoming stronger in battle.

Actually scaling the tall mountain where the League was based and the even taller structure build on top of it to house all the best Yuuei trainers the region had to offer (with the exception of All Might and Katsuki, of course) as well as a fully stocked store and top-of-the-line Pokémon Center, was another thing entirely. 

It was tiring but thrilling work to get through all the obstacles, both physical and emotional, that had been placed in front of Izuku from the moment he decided he wanted to become the very best up until now, on the precipice of greatness at the League, but it was all worth it. Every win and every loss, every wrong turn and every right one, each person and pokémon he’d met along the way...all of it had led up to this moment. 

It had all led to Izuku finally getting the opportunity to fight his way to the top and earn a spot for his name and the names of his six closest and most beloved pokémon on the Hall of Fame. For the seven of them to go down in history as one of the greatest teams of all time. It was incredible. Words couldn’t describe how amazed he was. How proud of his and his team’s journey as he battled the famous Yuuei Elite Four and actually _ won. _

He beat _ all _ of them, though each match was arduous and lengthy. Miruko and her speedy Fighting types, Fatgum and his oversized team of giant pokémon, Blue Jeanist and his immaculately beautiful yet deadly pokémon, Hawks and his razor-sharp taloned Flying types. He won against them all. Thanks to all the training he’d put himself and his pokémon through with the help of countless ojisans and Kacchan supporting their development.

And it had been such a brilliant and wondrous trial, going up against the likes of the four best trainers Yuuei had to offer in Izuku’s lifetime thus far. Exhilarating and terrifying all at once, that was what it felt like for Izuku to put himself and his pokémon friends to the test against these powerhouse trainers.

Each match was the equivalent of a chaotic and mesmerizing dance; Miruko’s Meinshao executing a High Jump Kick as graceful as it was devastating, Fatgum’s Wailord nearly crushing poor Anzuchan with a Body Slam that brought Izuku to his knees with it’s seismic force, Blue Jeanist’s Milotic hypnotizing half of the teen’s team with her Attract and making attacking her that much more difficult. He was so proud of his pokémon for shaking off her allure and finally landing a good hit.

And Hawks himself, the one to take over Endeavor’s previous spot as the highest-ranking member of the Elite Four, was so impossibly charming that Izuku still asked for the man’s autograph after his Skarmory made Izuku’s darling Espeon, Fujiko, faint with a well-timed Steel Wing. 

Though to be fair, Izuku’s notebook wouldn’t be complete without autographs from each of his heroes. He was grateful that all the Elite Four agreed to sign his book and full of warm, fuzzy feelings when he noted that they were all genuinely impressed by his tenacity and skill on the battlefield. To be praised by some of the greatest? Izuku was surprised he didn’t grow a tail just to wag it happily at all their praise...he may or may not have a bit of a praise kink.

But the matches really put him and his friends through the wringer. Thank goodness Izuku had stocked up on Max Revives beforehand. As strong as his own team was, he still went through quite a few Full Restores and Max Ethers to get through each match. It was all worth it though when he walked proudly forward into the final battle chamber of the League to face Endeavor.

Imposing was too weak a word to describe how the large presence of Endeavor and his pokémon filled the room. The room itself was strikingly grandiose while remaining gorgeous in its simplicity and that balance of power and beauty was absolutely overwhelming. The Elite Four members’ rooms were all clean and rigid, perfectly constructed modern battle chambers that contrasted with the bright and bold personalities of the trainers that resided in them. 

But the room of the Champion? It was like being transported back into the days of Yuuei past, with bamboo mats on the floor and intricately detailed shoji screens depicting Endeavor and his mighty teammates in all their glory lining the walls. All of it looked so traditional and delicate in its craftsmanship but Izuku would bet his life savings that every single item in the room was constructed to withstand the strongest Hyper Beam. Only the best for the current Champion.

And in the center of it all, bracketed by his Incineroar and Charizard, stood the proud and majestic form of Endeavor himself, in a sage-colored yukata that Izuku didn’t have to feel (but oh how he wanted to touch it, to touch Endeavor) to know was made of the finest material known to man. 

In person, the man exudes so much raw power and fiery intensity that Izuku immediately felt his body flare up with heat to try and match the current Champion. Warmth pooled in his stomach and he became filled with the urge to give in to the voice in his head that told Izuku he should just fall to his knees and open his mouth and pray the man was generous enough to cum on his face. Gods, he was already willing to do anything for this man and he hadn’t even spoken yet!

Eight massive golden basins full of oil sat atop golden pedestals and were lined up in front of both pokémon, four on either side, and as soon as the door sealed shut behind Izuku—ensuring the match would not be disturbed until it ended and Izuku was either defeated or went on to the Hall of Fame—Endeavor raised a single large hand and his pokémon let out synchronized Flamethrowers that lit up each basin before roaring and getting into their battle stances.

The fire show was flashy but even more than that, it conveyed how strong the bond between Endeavor and his pokémon were as well as the level of control all of them had on the amount of power they emitted. Izuku swallowed, desperately trying not to show how aroused he was by the display on his face but he was confident his skin was pink. And not just from the heat of the flames.

His heart and soul were set on giving this battle his all and becoming the next Yuuei Champion but he couldn’t quiet the voice in his head that told him to bend down and beg this burly, powerful man to fuck him senseless. Izuku is fairly sure that desperate need comes across in his eyes because he thinks for a moment that Endeavor smirks at him in the same sort of seductive, knowing way Kacchan does whenever Izuku gets aroused around him. 

But winning this battle is more important! So Izuku buckles down and faces the daunting task before him. Though Izuku has always prided himself on having a well-rounded and diverse team of pokémon, he can see the merits of having a team like Endeavor’s. Dragon types, overall, have higher averages for many of their base states. Especially their Attack, Special Attack, and HP. 

Considering that and how well Endeavor has trained his pokémon to follow orders without him needing to utter a word, shows that the man is not one to be trifled with. It isn’t surprising to Izuku at all that the match is a long one that drains him both physically and mentally. What is surprising is that—after seemingly going through every healing item in his bag and ever strategy in his repertoire—he ACTUALLY manages to defeat Endeavor. 

He DOES it. He WINS. 

Izuku’s green hair is matted to his forehead from the heat of the flames and sweat stings his eyes just as surely as tears of frustration and worry when his beloved pokémon take a hard hit, but as the smoke clears and he sees that All Might Jr. is still standing, albeit a bit wobbly, with his paws raised up in a fighting stance and faintly glowing as his Aura Sphere dies down. Hardly a foot away from him lay the collapsed form of a fainted Salamence, the last pokémon in Endeavor’s lineup.

He...actually became the Champion. He really did it. Exhaustion hits him full force at the same time unrestrained glee does and Izuku falls to his hands and knees with a loud scream of victory, before crying and letting out little hiccupy laughter in his hysteria over how amazing this all is. He finally did it. He’d so overwhelmed.

Izuku doesn’t realize how long he’s just there on the floor, laughter subsiding as he weeps silently—could have been seconds or minutes, he couldn’t tell you—but he stops when All Might Jr. comes over to hug him and before he knows it, all of the pokémon he brought with him are bursting out of their Friend Balls to crowd around him and envelope him in their arms or vines or simply nuzzle him. They’re as thrilled and awed and proud as he is.

Even more incredible is that Endeavor comes up to him as well and rests a big hand on Izuku’s head, smoothing his messy damp hair back in a petting motion that ends with the man cupping the boy’s face. “You did good, little one. Stand up; the floor is not for winners such as yourself.” Endeavor’s opposite hand moves down to help Izuku up.

The deep rumble of the man’s voice is too much in Izuku’s weakened state: he feels the blood course downward and he tries to get up in a hurry before his erection becomes noticeable but ends up tripping up on his Espeon’s tail as he darts in between Izuku’s legs. Endeavor catches and steadies him easily, the hint of an amused smile on his face.

“Th-Thank you, Endeavor-san,” Izuku stutters, blushing wildly and allowing himself to indulge in the warmth and sturdiness that radiates from the broad chest he’s pressed against before he clears his throat. “S-sorry. I’m clumsier than I look. I didn’t mean to um, ahhh…” 

Izuku finds his voice trailing off as he moves to push away from the man but his palms, seemingly having a mind of their own, smoothly pass back and forth on Endeavor’s chest. The material really is incredibly fine and likely impossibly expensive but Izuku is distracted moreso by the little window of the man’s bare chest he can see.

Despite the heat of the room, Endeavor never showed any outward hint of discomfort. He was stoic and poised just as he had been when Izuku first entered the room. However, now that the battle was ended, Izuku could see and appreciate the way Endeavor’s yukata had fallen open some. 

His pecs were visible now, lightly dusted in the same red hair that was on the man’s head, and covered in these little beads of sweat that Izuku desperately wanted to lick off with his tongue. The boy worries that if he stays any longer in the man’s presence, he’s going to do something a lot more embarrassing than just stumbling over his own pokémon.

Thankfully, Endeavor takes pity on him and takes a step back, gesturing to the door at the far side of the room that slides open with a soft _ whoosh _. The Champion—ah, former Champion now—leads Izuku into the secondary room, the Hall of Fame. Izuku hasn’t even heard stories of what the Hall of Fame looks like, just as the rest of Pokémon League was a mystery to him save for the building’s facade.

Much like the room before it, the Hall of Fame was beautiful but not in an ostentatious manner. A blend of rich, elegant dark wood and cream-colored walls, statuettes of the regional Legendary and mythical pokémon decorating the room in between pillars of black marble. And directly in front of Izuku at the center of the room was a raised platform on which lay a large pedestal in the same black marble.

At Endeavor’s silent coaxing, Izuku rallied himself and his pokémon (now dutifully lined up behind him) and ascended the platform. Atop the marble pedestal was a screen, embedded within the material so seamlessly it appeared as if it was made of marble as well but as soon as Izuku’s hand hovered over it, the screen shimmered and he was able to type in his name.

The screen prompted him to hold his Pokédex over it and it registered the data of his winning teammates. Izuku felt himself well up with tears again at the sight of his name and the names of his beloved partners kept in the Hall of Fame forever along with the date and time of their incredible achievement projected in a hologram for a sweet, wonderful moment before disappearing. 

After that, the screen went black afterward and a hidden cover slid over it. Izuku smiled, taking a deep breath before turning around to cajole his pokémon back into their pokéballs for the trip back down. Once all of them had returned, Izuku went to leave but Endeavor stopped him with a single word in the deep voice. “Stay.”

Izuku swallowed, feeling a shiver work its way down his spine. Endeavor stepped up to him, backing Izuku up against the pedestal and caging him in. The man’s stature and strength bore down on him like a physical weight. It choked him, making his voice come out breathy and shaky when he gathered the courage to look into those mesmerizing turquoise eyes.

“Endeavor...san?”

The man shook his head, “I think the new Champion has the right to use my given name, wouldn’t you agree? Call me Enji.” Izuku nibbled at his bottom lip and nearly bit through it in excitement when the motion was tracked by Endeavor’s eyes. Was it a trick of the light or did Endeavor linger on his lips? Did his eyes darken with intent? 

“Say it, little one.”

“...E-Enji-san.”

“Good boy. You take orders well don’t you, Izuku?” The boy nods, feeling his face warm up. Endeavor is so close. So big and broad and handsome. He dwarfs Izuku and it makes the teen’s heart race in his chest. He wants to submit to this man so badly. It’s sort of mortifying to have that urge just a handful of minutes after securing the title of Yuuei Champion but he can’t help it. 

He doesn’t _ want _ to help it. What he _ wants _ to do is to bounce on _ Enji’s _ undoubtedly thick cock until he sees stars. And if he’s reading the man’s expression correctly...maybe he has a chance?

“You know, I like boys that listen well. That behave. I like them even more when they’ve got impressive battling skills...and a pretty mouth,” Enji adds, voice dropping even lower and Izuku can’t stop himself from arching up into the larger body with a tiny almost imperceptible whimper. Enji reacts immediately, cupping Izuku’s face and pulling him up into a kiss that Izuku can only meet by standing on his tiptoes with the man leaning down.

The size difference between them is fantastic and so arousing that even just the feel of Enji’s hands on his skin—his other arm is up and splaying across Izuku’s back under his shirt—is enough to make Izuku hard. Or maybe it’s the kiss, how Enji absolutely devours him, all heat and power and intensity. He feasts himself Izuku, turns the boy into a weak-kneed mess with just a press of his lips and a swipe of his tongue.

Enji tastes like what Izuku imagines a forest fire tastes like: untamed and all-consuming, scorching in the sense that is burned away all of Izuku’s reservations about giving in to his desire. Sucking the air from his lungs until all he could breathe in was Enji, Enji, Enji. He gasped when the man grabbed him by the ass and lifted him with ease to sit him on the pedestal. 

Like this, Izuku was closer to Enji’s height and the next kisses were even more enthralling than the first. Enji pushed into him, pushed himself on top of the boy and bore down on him, cradling Izuku’s head as he set him down on the marble surface. 

The strip of skin on Izuku’s lower back from his shirt sliding up was immediately chilled by the cold stone but it only heightened the pleasure. The contrast of the cold hard surface and Enji warm and firm yet still draped in that soft fabric was so delicious. But hell if Izuku didn’t want all the fabric between them to just burn away. 

Enji seemed to have the same idea as he made quick work of Izuku’s shirt and practically ripping off his pants and briefs. The man stopped kissing Izuku to do so but the boy couldn’t even complain. Not when Enji’s warm mouth slid down to kiss and nip at Izuku’s chest, sucking his perked nipples and biting right around the left one to leave the imprint of his teeth in Izuku’s skin. 

A little claiming mark. Proof that, while Enji may have lost his title, he’d won Izuku’s body. Without even really trying. Izuku was more than ready to give this man his anything, his everything. Izuku loved sex, there was no denying that, but no one save for Kacchan had ever elicited this type of visceral, powerful response in him before.

“E-Enjiiii,” he whined. His hips wriggled and his mouth watered. He wanted cock so bad! He wanted Enji’s dick inside him, his mouth, his ass, anything, everything. Just please!! He needed that cock! He needed cum!

“That’s it, pretty baby. Say my name all sweet for me. Such a beautiful boy,” Enji purred, “Bet you’ll open up nice around my fingers, won’t you?” Enji’s voice was dark with promise, “Bet you’ll look even more beautiful with your legs spread open and my hips flush with your ass as it swallows up my cock.”

“Oh, ohhh, please daddy, please. Split me open, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, please daddy.”

The growl that came out of the man’s throat was just as loud and arousing as the roar from his Charizard earlier and Izuku’s cock twitched where it lay on his stomach, pathetically dribbling out precum. Enji swiped a thick thumb in the little mess and pressed it to Izuku’s lips, letting out a pleased hum when those pink pouty petals parted to greedily suck the slightly bitter liquid off his digit. 

Enji gently fucked Izuku’s mouth with his thumb, the pad of it dragging up and down on the boy’s tongue. With his free hand, though his eyes never wavered from Izuku’s wide-blown pupils, Enji gave his yukata a few sharp tugs until it fell off his broad shoulders and pooled at his feet. Izuku moaned around the intrusion in his mouth as he saw more beautifully tanned skin, a neat happy trail of red hair leading to a black jockstrap where a thick cock strained to be freed.

The man followed the path of Izuku’s eyes and gave him a smirk, “You want my cock, beautiful? Say it. Beg me like a good little boy. Say: ‘Daddy dearest, I want you to fuck my tight hole with your cock.’ And I’ll open you up and fuck you until you can’t think of anything but me.”

Fuck, yes, that was all Izuku could ever want! 

“Please, please. I’m gonna be so good for you daddy, just please! Please!”

Enji pulled his cock out the top of his jockstrap and squeezed it, making Izuku whine and wriggle around on the pedestal as if just shifting his hips back and forth would get him impaled on that perfect dick. The bulbous head of Enji’s cock glistened with precum, taunting Izuku.

“You have to repeat me, sweetheart. Be a good boy now. Don’t make daddy upset.” And _ oh _, was Izuku tempted to test the waters. See if by disobeying, he’d earn himself a nice spanking. But he wanted to be good even more. He couldn’t let the chance to get that cock inside him slip away. If this was, Xerneas forbid, the only opportunity he got to be fucked by THE Enji Todoroki, he was going to do it right.

“Daddy dearest,” Izuku started and moaned softly when Enji pulled his jockstrap off completely and pressed the warm tip of his cock to Izuku’s thigh. Teasing him. “D-daddy dearest, I want you to f-fuck my tight hole with your big, thick cock, please, _ please! Daddyyyyy! _”

“Damn, you’re so perfect, baby. Such a sweet little thing. I’m going to ruin you, baby boy. That ass is gonna remember the shape of my cock. Promise,” Enji growled before getting a good grip on each of Izuku’s knees and pushing them apart so the boy’s legs splayed out on either side of Enji’s thick waist.

Izuku jumped a little in place when he felt a spit-slicked finger rub around his hole. 

“Oh, baby, did you wear this for me or just because? Were you expecting to get fucked during your time at the League?” Enji asked as he tapped the black ring of the butt plug. 

“Mmm, I like being full, daddy. And ready for it if...” Izuku blushed brightly, eyes darting to his discarded belt where his pokéballs rested innocuously. Should he tell Enji?

But the man was as perceptive as he was powerful and he picked up on Izuku’s tell. “You let them fuck you? Which ones? All of them? I bet you love taking your Lucario’s cock. He seemed awful fond of you.”

Izuku nodded furiously hands coming up to his asscheeks to spread them apart fumble to tug out the plug. Enji lightly swatted his hands away and grasped the toy himself, shoving it in deeper and rocking it back and forth to make Izuku moan out for him. He continued to fuck the boy on his own plug for a bit before Izuku’s teary eyes got the better of him and he needed to shove his own cock in before he burst. 

Though Izuku would look so pretty all drenched in his cum…

The plug was tugged free and Enji bent over to give Izuku another breath-taking kiss before guiding his dick into that gaping hole, letting himself get greedily sucked. They both groaned, loud and long. Izuku’s toes curled as he came without warning, calling Enji’s name a second too late as he clenched down and his hole fluttered. The slight burn of being stretched so wide so quickly was his downfall.

“Fuck, baby, already? Mnn, sexy little minx.” Enji barely held off on cumming himself. Izuku was just so warm and tight and beautiful about him. A delicious vice made to fit snugly around his cock.

“D-a-_ aaddy _ , so thick! So much bigger than the plug, oh, ohhh, _ fuck _! Daddy, move, mooove. Please. Please!”

“I love it when you beg, beautiful. Voice so sweet, mouth parted and begging to be filled. If I wasn’t so keen and stuffing your ass with cum, I might finish on that cute little pink tongue of yours,” Enji says as he starts to bottoms out and starts to roll his hips into his beautiful baby boy’s hole.

“_ Hhnng _, want it, want your cum daddy,” Izuku begged, canting his hips back to try and speed up the motion of Enji’s thrusting. He earned a soft laugh for his troubles and then Enji was gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise—good, he wanted marks later. He wanted to wake up for weeks with the physical reminders of what happened still visible on his body. 

“I know you do, gorgeous. Daddy’s gonna fill you right up,” Enji promised. He didn’t speed up his thrusting just yet but his hands slid up to cup the back of Izuku’s knees and he bent backward slightly, lifting Izuku up. 

The angle of his cock, already so deep and hot and amazing inside of Izuku, changes with the movement and suddenly Izuku’s good spot is being stabbed with deadly accuracy. He cries out, arms looping around Enji’s neck as the man bounces him on his dick in mid-air, holding the boy like he’s just weightless fuckdoll to thrust into.

“DADDDYYYY!!!”

“Scream for me, baby boy! Take it, take this big fucking cock. So tight! Fuck, I could get addicted to this. You feel so perfect around me, Izuku.”

“M-my ass feels so good, daddy! You’re breaking me, it’s too good! It feels too good.”

“That’s right, baby. Daddy’s taking you nice and hard, just like you deserve. So proud of you for making it this far, for being so strong and beautiful. Come on, sweetheart. Fall apart on daddy’s cock. Do it, baby.” Enji’s thrusting got harder and faster, jostling the teen up and down. Izuku’s cock was spurting a sticky mess of cum between them. 

He sobbed out loud, fat hot tears falling down his face from the overstimulation of being fucked through one orgasm and fastly approaching a second one. 

“Daddy, _ wannacumwannacumwannacummmmmmm _~”

“I know baby, fuck, I’m close too. Come here,” Enji demanded, shifting one hand up to fist Izuku’s curls and tug him closer until their lips met in another filthy hot kiss. This one so much messier than the last, made sloppy by the cum that mixed between them on Enji’s abs and Izuku’s stomach and the amount of saliva in the boy’s mouth.

Izuku’s eyes rolled when Enji shifted his other hand down to press a thick finger to Izuku’s hole, rubbing insistently at it before wedging it alongside his cock. The boy moaned, “Daddy, I’m close. Let me cum, please, please. Daddy, please!”

“Do it, baby, cum for me. Now, Izuku. Cum!”

Izuku wailed, “Enji, Enji, Enji, DADDY!!” His cock bounced up and down as Enji lifted him on his thick cock once, twice, and then slammed him down hard, the man grinding upwards against Izuku’s good spot. The boy came and the way he tightened around Enji was _ just _ enough for the man to tip over the edge himself. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, embracing him tight and close as he groaned and emptied his balls out—every drop—into Izuku’s ass.

It seeped into the boy, a mind-blowing wave of endless heat pouring into him, making him feel utterly and entirely full of _ Enji _. It was perfect. His vision whited-out for a moment or two and when he blinked himself out of it, Enji was looking at him in a mixture of fondness and arousal.

“You took it all beautiful. So proud of you. Congratulations...little Champion.” 


End file.
